The Last Reason
by shiroucchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, 19 tahun. 4 tahun lalu medic-nin kebanggan Konoha itu meninggalkan desa kelahirannya tanpa jejak sama sekali karena suatu hal. Kini dia kembali dan mengejutkan semuanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan pamannya yang ternyata akan menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya! Apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura?


.

.

.

DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

.

.

.

THIS FIC BASED ON YOU AGAIN MOVIE

.

.

.

THE LAST REASON

.

.

.

SUMMARY:

Haruno Sakura, 19 tahun. 4 tahun lalu medic-nin kebanggan Konoha itu meninggalkan desa kelahirannya tanpa jejak sama sekali karena suatu hal. Kini dia kembali dan mengejutkan semuanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan pamannya yang ternyata akan menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya! Apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura?

.

.

.

SAKURA P.O.V

Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, 19 tahun. Aku seorang shinobi. Dulu. 4 tahun lalu aku pergi dari Konoha, desa tempat asalku untuk sekolah dan menuntaskan kuliahku dengan kilat di Tokyo. Oh, ya, I'm a doctor. Kini aku kembali ke Konoha, karena pamanku Haruno Kyouharu akan menikah. Aku mengambil cuti 2 minggu. Kouta sempat ngambek selama seharian penuh. Ah, Kouta adalah anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah 2 tahun lalu, sepulang kuliah di malam hari saat hujan deras, Kouta berdiri diam sambil memandang sebuah papan reklame. Aku menghampirinya dan dia pingsan saat kutepuk pundaknya. Aku langsung membawanya ke apartemenku. Sejak saat itu dia selalu bersamaku. Kami tidak tinggal bersama, tapi Kouta setiap hari pasti ke apartemenku dan makan bersama. Sering juga dia menginap di apartemenku. Kouta seorang anak kaya namun tak ada yang memberikan kasih sayang padanya. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan ayahnya tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Dia bilang bahkan ayahnya seperti menganggapnya tidak ada. Hal itu membuatku sangat sedih. Jadi aku berperan sebagai kakak sekaligus orang tuanya.

Enough about Kouta. Anyway, I really miss that village. Sudah 4 tahun aku tak pernah kembali ke desa itu. Sibuk dengan sekolah dan kuliah kilatku, membuatku hampir melupakan kampung halamanku yang satu itu. I wonder how Konoha right now…

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura turun dari kereta di perhentian stasiun terakhir. Dari stasiun ke Konoha dia harus menempuh jarak 1 hari tanpa kendaraan apapun.

_Untung aku masih sempat melatih kemampuan ninjaku,_ batin Sakura berlari menyusuri pepohonan.

Perjalanan terasa singkat ketika pikiran Sakura tersita membayangkan seperti apa kampung halamannya setelah 4 tahun ditinggalkannya. Bagaimana teman-temannya. Bagaimana kakeknya. Bagaimana Kyou saat ini.

Pagi itu Sakura sampai di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Ada 2 penjaga yang bertugas saat itu. Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Haruno? Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya Izumo terkejut mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dan mata emerald cemerlang dengan sebuah koper yang ditariknya.

"Long time no see, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san" sapa Sakura riang.

"Wow! Kau terlihat… berbeda!" seru Kotetsu takjub.

"Waktu terus berjalan" kata Sakura simple. "Aku harus melapor pada Hokage dulu, bye!" kata Sakura pamit.

"Okay!" jawab keduanya semangat.

Sakura menuju ke gedung Hokage yang masih tak berubah sama sekali. Di tengah jalan seorang menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura menoleh mendapati Hyuuga bersaudara.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan?" kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Neji-san!" seru Sakura riang memeluk Hinata dengan hangat.

"I-i-ni be-benar-benar kau, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata masih tak percaya.

"Am I look different?" tanya Sakura santai. "WHAT?" seru Sakura terkejut begitu matanya menangkap sesosok ikan hiu biru berjalan (?) dengan seorang ukurannya lebih mini berjalan berdampingan dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Apa ada yang salah, Haruno-san?" tanya Neji.

"What they're doing here?" tanya Sakura menatap ngeri kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. "Hoshigaki Kisame dan Uchiha Itachi?"

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati kunoichi berambut pink dengan mata emerald itu menatap mereka ngeri.

"Yo, pinky!" seru Kisame akrab berjalan menghampiri 3 orang yang berdiri ditengah jalan. "Kau terlihat… berbeda. Dari terakhir kali pertarungan kita"

"Jangan bahas masa lalu, Kisame. Itu sesuatu yang taboo" tegur Itachi. "Lama tak bertemu, Haruno. Aku tidak heran kau terkejut" kata Itachi.

"Perang sudah selesai dan Akatsuki sudah lewat dari masa penghukuman, mereka diresmikan menjadi pertahanan terkuat Konoha" kata Neji menjelaskan.

"Seriously?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Ya, dan aku cukup menyesal dengan pertarungan yang sudah-sudah, Haruno" kata Itachi kalem.

"Me too, pinky!" kata Kisame merangkul bahu Sakura dengan akrab.

"Okay, then" kata Sakura melepaskan lengan besar Kisame dari bahunya. "Semua itu hanya masa lalu, right" kata Sakura santai.

"Dan seharusnya kau juga menunjukan rasa penyesalanmu karena membunuhku dulu, Haruno" kata seorang cowok baby-face dengan mata coklat sayu dan rambut merah menyala.

"Sasori? Oh, my God! He's alive!" seru Sakura takjub.

"Terima kasih untukmu karena saat ini aku kembali menjadi manusia" kata Sasori datar.

"Yang kau bunuh adalah tubuh boneka Sasori-danna, un" kata si pirang kembaran Ino.

"Deidara? Wow, sepertinya Akatsuki benar-benar jinak" kata Sakura masih tak percaya.

"Beberapa sedang pergi misi, un" kata Deidara menjelaskan.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan, mau kemana sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Um, aku mau melapor ke Hokage kalau aku sudah kembali" kata Sakura teringat.

"Aku baru ingat, Haruno-san, kemana saja kau selama 4 tahun ini?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Um, doing some stuff" jawab Sakura mencoba menutupi. "Aku harus segera menemui Hokage, aku duluan, yah!" pamit Sakura lalu pergi. _Well, kurasa aku tak perlu jelaskan pada mereka tentang kehidupan di Tokyo. Semua itu terlalu berbeda,_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke gedung Hokage. Ketika hendak mengetuk ruangan Hokage, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan keluarlah 3 bersaudara Suna itu.

"Haruno?" tanya Gaara terkejut mendapati Sakura didepan pintu Hokage.

"Kazekage-sama? Temari-chan! Kankurou!" sapa Sakura riang.

"Sakura? Ini benar-benar kau? Oh, my God! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu!" seru Temari terkejut memeluk Sakura dengan hangat.

"Wow, pinky! It's really you!" seru Kankurou takjub.

"Sakura? Apa ada yang bilang Sakura?" tanya Tsunade setengah mabuk.

"Ah, Shisou, kau masih saja suka mabuk ternyata" kata Sakura bertolak pinggang dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sang Hokage ke-V itu.

"Sakura!" seru Tsunade takjub mendapati muridnya berdiri didepannya. Terlihat… dewasa. "Sakura? Ini benar-benar kau!" seru Tsunade bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Tadaima, Shisou" kata Sakura memeluk Tsunade.

"Okaeri!" sambutnya. Ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata Tsunade. Air mata kebahagiaan. " Ini benar-benar kau…" bisiknya senang.

"Kami mohon undur diri dulu" kata Gaara kalem menginterupsi moment mengharukan itu.

"Ya, silahkan" kata Tsunade melepas pelukannya dari muridnya yang berbakat itu.

Ketika ketiga Suna Bersaudara itu keluar dari ruangan itu, Tsunade kembali menghambur dalam pelukan Sakura. Setelah itu keduanya duduk tenang.

"Banyak yang berubah disini, Shisou. I don't believe! You have Akatsuki!" seru Sakura takjub.

"We have Akatsuki, Sakura. Konoha have. Konoha still your home" kata Tsunade.

"Aku… hanya kembali untuk pernikahan Kyou, Shisou" kata Sakura sedih.

"Kenapa? Sakura, ini adalah rumahmu! Kau tak harus pergi" kata Tsunade sedih. "Kau tahu? Naruto depressed begitu kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Sasuke terpuruk mengetahui kau tak lagi berada di Konoha. Sai, Kakashi dan Yamato juga tidak lebih baik. Even Konohamaru sempat mengurung diri sebulan waktu kau menghilang. I'm depressed! Semua berat ketika kau meninggalkan kami, Sakura!"

"Shisou… hanya kau dan gramps yang kuberitahu alasan aku pergi dari Konoha. Dan sampai saat ini... aku rasa aku belum sepenuhnya pulih, Shisou" kata Sakura lirih.

"Sakura, dear" Tsunade prihatin.

"I have trying, Shisou. But it still hurts" kata Sakura mencengkram baju didadanya. "It still hurts here" kata Sakura serak.

THE_LAST_REASON

Setelah Sakura menjumpai Tsunade, dia menuju ruangan kakeknya. Hokage ke-III. Lalu setelah itu dia bergegas menuju ke apartemen yang telah ditinggalkannya selama 4 tahun tak tersentuh. Begitu keluar dari gedung Hokage, dilihatnya semua anggota Rookie 9 beberapa Jounin dan Chunnin, Akatsuki, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, team Hebi. Semua lengkap dengan papan sambutan Okaeri yang rumbai-rumbai pesta. Sakura terkejut.

"Minna…" Sakura speechless melihat pesta penyambutan penuh kejutan itu.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya pria blonde bermata biru dengan kumis kucing diwajahnya. Dia baru datang dan takjub begitu melihat wanita yang sangat dirindukannya selama 4 tahun itu. "Ini benar-benar kau, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, it's me, Naruto" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto berlari dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Air mata mengalir. Bahagia, rindu yang tertahan. Persahabatan, kehangatan.

"Maaf, sudah mencemaskanmu selama ini. Hilang tanpa kabar. Aku minta maaf" kata Sakura menyesal.

Moment mengharukan itu tidak berlanjut lama karena interupsi dari yang para ninja yang lain. This is Konoha. Akhirnya malam itu mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Sakura. Pesta berjalan meriah. Sakura menghabiskan waktu pesta itu bersama dengan Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, dan Sasuke. Sampai tengah malampun, pesta itu masih terus berlanjut. Sakura pamit pulang, banyak para ninja yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan antar kau pulang" kata Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Semua yang tersisa (Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasori, Neji, Itachi, Madara, Kabuto, dan Orochimaru) menatap Sasuke terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata Sakura menolak dengan halus sambil mengambil tasnya.

Sasuke merasa aneh ketika Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke. Tanpa embel-embel '-kun' dibelakangnya. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa namun dia sudah berdiri di pintu keluar menunggu Sakura, mengartikan penolakan Sakura tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Aku juga akan mengantarmu, Sakura-chan" kata Sai bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Seriously? Terima kasih, tapi sungguh, aku tak apa pulang sendirian" tolak Sakura tidak enak hati.

"Aku memaksa, Sakura-chan" kata Sai tenang.

Sakura hanya menatap kedua pria yang sempat menjadi teammate-nya itu dengan heran. Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Akhirnya ketiga orang itu berjalan bersama menuju apartemen Sakura.

"I really miss this place" kata Sakura begitu mereka melewati sebuah taman biasa Sakura menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"4 tahun sudah banyak yang berubah, tapi taman ini tetap sama" kata Sai.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya merasakan desiran angin yang berhembus diwajahnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm? Nani?" tanya Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya dan menatap pria yang dulu sempat menjadi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Sasuke mencoba menekan suaranya sedatar mungkin. "Selama 4 tahun ini… kau pergi kemana?"

Suasana hening. Sai menatap Sakura menuntut jawaban pertanyaan yang selama 4 tahun itu berada dikepalanya.

"I'm just… doing some stuff" jawab Sakura enggan, memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke mendesak Sakura untuk membeberkan semuanya. Menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selalu membuat hatinya tidak tenang selama 4 tahun ini.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan malam mereka menuju apartemen Sakura. Sampai disana Sakura tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada teammatenya itu.

"Oh, iya, Sai" panggil Sakura sebelum mereka pergi. "Um, apartemenku, tak berdebu sama sekali sejak aku datang. Semuanya tertata rapih seperti sebelum kutinggalkan. Apa kau tahu siapa…"

"Hokage-sama menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan apartemenmu setiap minggunya. Naruto paling sering datang kesini dan juga ikut menjaga apartemenmu. Konohamaru juga sering berkunjung" kata Sai.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, cukup banyak yang merasa kehilangan ketika kau meninggalkan desa ini tanpa sedikitpun petunjuk" kata Sasuke lalu pergi.

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian kedua mantan teammatenya itu. Benarkah? Banyak yang merasa kehilangan?

THE_LAST_REASON

Apa yang Sasuke katakan semalam benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura. Dia tak pernah berpikir akan ada orang yang merasa kehilangan ketika dia pergi dari desa ini. Sebisa mungkin Sakura mengabaikan apa yang Sasuke ataupun Sai katakan malam kemarin. Dia mengambil segelas hot choco untuk menemaninya bersantai pagi itu. Sakura duduk di sofa mengganti-ganti channel TV mencari tontonan yang menarik, namun matanya beralih kesebuah amplop cantik di mejanya.

_Undangan Kyou…,_ batin Sakura. _Aku belum sempat melihatnya kemarin. Bukan, aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya,_ pikir Sakura meraih undangan itu.

Diundangan itu tertulis nama Haruno Kyouharu dan Yamanaka Ino akan menikah seminggu lagi di sebuah gereja di desa itu. Sakura mebelalak ngeri menatap nama orang yang akan menjadi calon bibinya itu. Yamanaka Ino? YA-MA-NA-KA-I-NO! For God's sake! That's Ino-pig.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" seru Sakura frustasi menatap undangan itu.

Otak Sakura refleks memutar semua kenangan buruknya bersama Ino. Apa yang sudah Ino lakukan padanya selama mereka bermusuhan.

_INO? INO-PIG? Umur mereka berbeda 8 tahun!,_ pikir Sakura stress. _Aku harus bicarakan ini,_ pikir Sakura bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menemui kakeknya di Hokage Tower.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Orang yang menyapanya, bahkan rasanya semuanya gelap dan hanya dia yang terus berlari. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai mengejar Sakura sampai ke HokageTower. Sakura terus berlari dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan Hokage ke-III dengan rusuhnya.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?" sembur Sakura. "Ada 3456 wanita di desa ini, dan kenapa harus Yamanaka Ino! Apa kakek buta?" protes Sakura mengomel sambil tersenggal-senggal.

"Sakura-chan, calm down" kata Naruto datang mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku sedang ada tamu. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana harus bersikap" tegur Hokage ke-III pada cucunya yang saat ini sedang frustasi tingkat berat.

Sakura menatap tamu Hokage ke-III dan baru sadar ternyata di ruangan itu bukan hanya ada Hokage ke-III tetapi juga Pein, Madara, Konan, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Saya permisi" kata Sakura membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak pergi.

"Sakura, nanti malam kita ada makan malam bersama. Kau harus datang" kata Hokage ke-III mengingatkan.

"Saya mengerti" kata Sakura lalu pergi.

Sakura menutup pintu itu dan menghela nafas.

_Oh, God, aku pasti sudah gila. Lari dan membuat rusuh di pagi hari benar-benar khas orang tolol,_ pikir Sakura menyesal.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"No, I don't" jawab Sakura asal.

"Kau terlihat…" Sasuke tak melanjutkan omongannya. "Frustasi" lanjutnya pelan.

"I am" jawab Sakura asal.

"Kau seharusnya bersikap tenang, Sakura-chan" kata Sai.

"Tenang? Apa kau pernah mengalami bagaimana jika salah satu anggota keluargamu akan menikah dengan orang yang kau benci? Musuhmu sendiri!" sembur Sakura.

Suasana hening. Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke menatap Sakura terkejut. Sepertinya sangking lamanya tak bertemu dengan Sakura, mereka melupakan betapa mengerikannya Sakura jika mengamuk.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah mengalaminya. Kau satu-satunya yang masih memiliki keluarga, Sakura-chan" jawab Sai kalem.

"Sasuke masih punya. Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya kalau Itachi menikah dengan musuh bebuyutanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke tampak tolol.

"Entahlah. Gaara mungkin, atau Orochimaru? Atau mungkin Madara? You the one who knows!" sembur Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Itachi bukan gay, Sakura. Ya, memang aku tak pernah melihatnya tertarik dengan seorang wanita tapi bisa kupastikan dia bukan gay" kata Sasuke datar.

"Um, Sakura-chan… I guess you must take a time" kata Naruto ragu melihat keadaan beringas Sakura saat ini. "Walks with me? To the park?" ajak Naruto.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkannya itu. Pria rubah yang selalu siap berada disisinya.

"_Kau tahu? Naruto depressed begitu kau menghilang tiba-tiba"_

"_Naruto paling sering datang kesini dan juga ikut menjaga apartemenmu"_

Sakura kembali kepada ketenangannya begitu cukup lama menatap sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu. Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Thank you, Naruto. But no. Aku lelah, kurasa aku lebih baik beristirahat di rumah" kata Sakura.

"Benar?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Yeah, kurasa aku sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Maaf, tadi aku berteriak seperti itu" kata Sakura menyesal.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan" kata Naruto nyengir memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih nan rapihnya. "Kalau kau butuh teman untuk bicara, aku selalu siap"

"Thanks" kata Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu Sakura kembali ke apartemennya. Dia berhasil menolak ketiga pria teammate-nya itu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa didepan TV yang menyala. Menatap ke atap sedangkan pikirannya memutarkan berbagai kenangan yang menyenangkan dan juga menyedihkan dibagian akhirnya. Sakura tertidur lelap.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura terbangun merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya. Mengusap air matanya. Sepertinya dia menangis saat tertidur. Sakura menatap pemilik tangan itu, mantan gurunya. Si copy nin berambut silver dan masker setengah wajahnya yang menjadi calon kuat sebagai Hokage ke-6, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura terkejut.

"Oyaji bilang kalau pagi ini kau mengamuk di gedung Hokage" kata Azuma datang dari dapur.

Sakura menatap Azuma, pamannya, itu terkejut.

"Di depan Pein, Madara, Konan, Neji, Shino, Kazekage, Temari, Kankurou, Hokage ke-V dan Shizune" tambah Kakashi.

"Kami dikirim untuk menenangkanmu, nyatanya saat kami sampai kau sudah tertidur" kata Azuma duduk di samping Sakura sambil memakan cemilan yang diambilnya dari dapur Sakura.

"Itu cemilanku!" protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Ck, dasar pelit. Kau harus berbagi pada pamanmu sendiri" kata Azuma menjauhkan cemilan itu dari jangkauan Sakura.

"Paman yang baik tidak mengerjai keponakannya ataupun merebut stock cemilan milik keponakannya dengan paksa!" protes Sakura berusaha merebut cemilannya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku paman yang baik" kata Azuma datar.

"Berisik! Berikan cemilanku!" kata Sakura menerkam Azuma.

Namun karena pertengkaran kecil yang Azuma buat, Sakura berhasil menghilangkan pikiran tentang Kyou dan Ino. Azuma adalah adik ibu Sakura. Azuma mulai dekat dengan Sakura sejak Sakura kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah misi 7 tahun lalu. Berbeda dengan Kyou, adik ayah Sakura, Azuma lebih sering mengerjai Sakura. Begitulah caranya melindungi keponakannya yang satu itu.

Kakashi hanya menatap pertengakaran kecil nan heboh itu. Ternyata memang Azuma yang bisa membuat pikiran Sakura teralihkan. Kakashi menatap mantan muridnya, dia benar-benar sudah berubah secara fisik, di lebih cantik dan terlihat dewasa. Namun kalau bertengkar dengan Azuma, keluarlah sifatnya yang cukup kekanak-kanakan dan egois.

"Makan malam pukul 8. Oyaji bilang kau tidak boleh kabur" kata Azuma ketika keadaan itu sudah lebih tenang.

Sakura hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Azuma mencubit pipi Sakura dan membuatnya kesakitan. Refleks, Sakura melayangkan tinju kewajah Azuma.

"I'm talking to you" protes Azuma.

"Aku tak mau mendengarkannya" kata Sakura sebal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Azuma sedikit melembut.

"Nothing" jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, setiap orang bertumbuh dewasa. Menikah juga adalah hal yang normal" kata Kakashi. "Suatu saat kau juga akan…"

"I'm not ready" kata Sakura menyela. "Azuma sudah menikah dengan Auntie Kurenai, aku bahagia. Tapi hanya tinggal Kyou yang bisa menemaniku tanpa ada waktu yang menyitanya, kalau dia menikah aku merasa…" Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kesepian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Lebih dari itu" kata Sakura lirih. "Aku akan merasa sangat kehilangannya" kata Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Sakura, kau harus membuka matamu dan melihat. Tidak hanya Kyou ataupun aku yang berada disisimu. Banyak yang selalu bersamamu" kata Azuma.

_Kenyataannya aku tak bisa melihatnya. Rasanya yang kulihat, aku hanya sendirian. Sosok Kyou di depanku kini memudar dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai sosok itu menghilang. Aku akan sendirian,_ batin Sakura sedih.

"Sakura?" panggil Kakashi.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap" kata Sakura bangkit dari sofanya. "Makan malam jam 8, kan? I won't be late" kata Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Azuma, kalau kau mencomot cemilanku lagi, aku akan laporkan ke Auntie Kurenai!" ancam Sakura lalu ngacir ke kamarnya.

THE_LAST_REASON

Pukul 7.30 PM di rumah kediaman Hokage ke-III.

Sakura datang dengan sack dress baby blue tanpa lengan dan heels krem 7 cm miliknya. Sedikit riasan di wajahnya dan tas tangan biru dongker, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Kurenai membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat keponakannya yang tampil cantik itu.

"Sakura! Kau sangat… cantik!" serunya takjub. "Perfect!" katanya memeluk keponakannya yang sudah 4 tahun tak dijumpainya itu.

"Auntie" sapa Sakura senang memeluk Kurenai yang juga sudah selesai berdandan.

Sakura menyayangi Kurenai. Kurenai sudah memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri, selayaknya Tsunade menyayanginya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya semangat. "Ayah, Konohamaru, lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Kurenai semangat memanggil Hokage ke-III dan Konohamaru.

"Saku-nee!" seru Konohamaru terkejut. "You look… adorable, sist!" kata Konohamaru melihat sepupunya itu.

"Konohamaru! You grown up!" seru Sakura takjub melihat sepupunya yang kini tingginya sama dengannya. "Terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih 11 tahun" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Waktu terus berjalan, sist. I'm fifteen now" jawab Konohamaru santai. "You've changed. Really" kata Konohamaru memimpin Sakura ke ruang makan.

"And you look handsome, Konohamaru" puji Sakura. "Hello, gramps" sapa Sakura menghampiri Hokage ke-III dan mencium pipinya.

"You look calm, now" komentar Hokage ke-III.

"Well, thanks to Azuma yang mengurangi stock cemilanku!" kata Sakura sebal. "Geez, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" protes Sakura.

"Azuma! Kau lagi-lagi mengerjai Sakura!" sembur Kurenai.

"Hei, hei, calm down" kata Azuma malas. "Sakura, ini Zakure, anakku dan Kurenai" kata Azuma memperkenalkan seorang gadis 4 tahun nan imut dan malu-malu. Rambutnya hitam dan bermata merah seperti Kurenai.

"Aku sudah tahu itu anakmu dengan auntie, memangnya ada istri yang lain? Geez, Azuma kau benar-benar boros kata!" kata Sakura mengomentari.

"Dan kau benar-benar cerewet" balas Azuma.

Kurenai mencubit lengan Azuma mengingatkannya untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan Sakura. Sakura jongkok di depan Zakure.

"Nice to meet you, Zakure-chan! Aku Haruno Sakura, sepupumu" kata Sakura tersenyum manis memperkenalkan diri.

"Zakure berumur 4 tahun. Salam kenal, Saku-neechan" kata Zakure malu-malu.

"Aa, Zakure-chan imut sekali!" kata Sakura memeluk gemas.

"Arigatou, Saku-neechan. Zakure suka dengan Saku-neechan!" kata Zakure tersenyum senang.

Sakura menggendong Zakure dengan gemas. Konohamaru suka sekali menjahili Zakure, Sakura yang menjadi tameng Zakure dari Konohamaru. Suasana keluarga itu benar-benar hangat, selayaknya sebuah keluarga yang berbahagia.

Pukul 8.00 PM – Kyou dan Ino tiba di rumah itu.

"Sakura! You look gorgeous!" puji Kyou takjub melihat keponakannya yang benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Thank you" jawab Sakura kalem dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sakura, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Ino" kata Kyou menarik Ino ke sampingnya. "She's pretty, right!" kata Kyou bangga.

Ino tampang sangat cantik dan menawan. Rambutnya masih dikuncir kuda seperti dulu. Mata birunya begitu menawan dan menarik.

"Hello, Sakura!" sapa Ino riang. "Aku benar-benar sudah menantikan ini…" kata Ino takjub.

"Aku juga" jawab Sakura sekedarnya.

"Dari dulu aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu!" seru Ino excited

"Hah?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Kau terlihat…" Ino sempat terlihat speechless.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Beautifull!" pujinya.

"Hah?" Sakura kembali terkejut.

"Sangat banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu! Kyou dan yang lainnya cerita banyak tentangmu!" kata Ino riang.

"Percayalah aku sudah tahu. Tapi lebih baik tidak sekarang, aku tak ingin kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri disini" kata Sakura yakin kalau maksud Ino adalah minta maaf kepadanya.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakan kalau kita… sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara!" seru Ino riang dan benar-benar gembira.

"What?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ayo, ayo, masuk! Acara makan malamnya akan segera dimulai!" kata Ino semangat mengajak Sakura masuk.

_Are you insane? This is my gramps house! My house! Aku yang seharusnya mempersilahkan masuk!,_ protes Sakura dalam hati.

Makan malam dimulai. Di ujung meja ada Hokage ke-III dan diujung satunya ada Azuma. Disamping kanan Azuma ada Kurenai dan disamping kanan Kurenai ada Zakure. Di kanan Zakure ada Sakura yang berada di samping kiri Hokage ke-III. Konohamaru ada disamping kanan Hokage ke-III bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Samping kanan Konohamaru ada Ino, dan disamping Ino ada Kyou yang berada di kiri Azuma.

Makan malam di mulai dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Bagaimana di Tokyo, Sakura?" tanya Kyou penasaran.

"Biasa saja" jawab Sakura. "Busy, busy, busy. Aku memiliki banyak pasien yang benar-benar menyita semua waktuku. No time for refreshing" jawab Sakura. "So, Ino, what are you doing right now? I mean, how was your life?" tanya Sakura memancing untuk menjatuhkan.

"Setelah kepergian ayah…, aku mengubah hidupku. Aku sekolah di keperawatan saat ini" kata Ino. "Aku benar-benar berharap aku sudah mendalami sejak dulu"

_Are you kidding me? Kau? Orang seperti kau di keperawatan? You're joking!_ Pikir Sakura tak percaya.

Obrolan itu berlanjut dan Ino benar-benar menjadi bintang di makan malam itu. Sakura hanya diam dan memasang senyum palsunya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyou dan Ino pamit untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Sakura sempat meminta waktu dengan Ino sebelum pergi.

"Um, Ino, apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Entahlah" kata Sakura mengangkat bahu menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Have a nice trip" kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Kyou dan Ino pulang. Konohamaru mengantar Sakura pulang dan akan menginap di tempat Sakura. Namun dijalan pulang, Sakura tidak menuju ke apartemennya.

"Saku-nee, apartemenmu sebelah sini" kata Konohamaru menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Ganti rencana, kita akan ke tempat Uchiha" kata Sakura terus berjalan.

THE_LAST_REASON

Madara Uchiha, terkejut mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dan mata emerald dengan sack dress baby blue yang membalutnya. Disampingnya ada cucu Hokage ke-III yang tampan dengan pakaian rapih.

"Haruno? Sarutobi?" tanya Madara terkejut.

"Ask her" kata Konohamaru.

"I need to talk to Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Um, dia ada di kamarnya" kata Madara masih terkejut.

"Ada yang datang?" tanya Itachi menghampiri pintu masuk dan terkejut mendapati Sakura dan Konohamaru. "Haruno? Sarutobi?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Um, silahkan" jawab kedua Uchiha itu yang masih terpana.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Uchiha Obito atau Tobi senang. "Sakura-chan looks like princess! Tobi loves princess!" seru Tobi riang memeluk Sakura.

"Thank you, Tobi" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Siapa yang datang, un?" tanya Deidara turun. "Oh, my, God! She's an angel, un!" seru Deidara takjub menatap Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori sama takjubnya melihat Sakura.

"Hey, It's me! Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura aneh.

"Wow! Pinky! Kau benar-benar cantik, un!" puji Deidara.

"Okay, thank you. But, semua itu tidak penting. Aku perlu bicara dengan Sasuke sekarang juga" kata Sakura.

"Ada apa mencariku, Saku…" Sasuke speechless begitu menatap Sakura. "Kita bicara di kamar" kata Sasuke.

"Curang, un! Kau tidak boleh memonopoli Sakura-chan di kamar, un!" protes Deidara.

"Tobi ingin ikut juga!" rengek Tobi.

"Both of you, shut up" kata Madara dan Sasori sebal.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Konohamaru naik ke atas menuju kamar sang pangeran tomat. Tak lama Naruto dan Sai datang, mereka langsung menuju kamar Sasuke. Mereka terkejut mendapati Sakura, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Sakura-chan you look…" Naruto speechless.

"Beautifull" kata Sai menyelesaikan perkataan Naruto yang juga takjub menatap Sakura.

"Okay, semua itu tidak penting. Aku ingin membahas sesuatu" potong Sakura. "Ini soal Yamanaka Ino" kata Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ino?" tanya yang lain bingung.

"Ino! Dia tidak mengingatku! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka! Dia benar-benar tak mengingatku sama sekali!" seru Sakura mengomel.

"Um, Sakura-chan…?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. "Mungkin dia amnesia" kata Naruto.

"Amnesia? Are you kidding? Ini baru 4 tahun sejak aku tak bertemu dengannya dan dia bilang dia tak mengenalku? Apa ingatannya tak bisa sedikit di perpanjang?" protes Sakura.

"Saku-nee, tidakkah kau merasa ini sedikit berlebihan? Maksudku, Ino cukup baik. Kyou loves her" kata Konohamaru.

Sakura terdiam begitu Konohamaru bilang 'Kyou loves her'.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Sai cemas dengan diamnya Sakura.

"Ini tidak berlebihan, Konohamaru. Ino adalah musuhku, dan dia akan menikahi Kyou! Dia sudah menipu Kyou! Dia tidak baik!" protes Sakura.

"Sakura, boleh tanya satu hal?" kata Sasuke. "Kenapa rumahku dipakai untuk rapat seperti ini? Kenapa kamarku? Kenapa AKU dilibatkan" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan lebih dari satu hal, Uchiha. Dan bisakah kau membaca situasi? Ini darurat! Pamanku akan menikah dengan musuhku!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar balasan Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura membalas omongannya. Biasanya Sakura selalu menuruti apapun katanya. Bahkan dia mau disuruh menyuapi Naruto waktu dia diikat di tiang waktu latihan. Dan dengan panggilan Uchiha itu, Sasuke bisa melihat betapa sebalnya Sakura saat ini.

"Lalu, Sakura-chan, apa rencanamu?" tanya Sai.

"Itu benar, Sakura-chan, pernikahan mereka seminggu lagi" kata Naruto.

"Satu minggu adalah waktu yang panjang, Naruto. Banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam waktu satu minggu. Setiap manusia minimal berhubungan dengan 30 kejadian setiap harinya. Dalam seminggu ada 210 kejadian yang dialami setiap orang. Artinya, ada 210 kesempatan untuk membuat mereka berpikir ulang tentang pernikahan mereka!" kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Saku-nee, kau tak perlu seperti ini, kan" kata Konohamaru menghela nafas.

"Mereka akan membawa rumah pohon kita" kata Sakura.

"What! No!" tolak Konohamaru.

"Itu benar, kakek yang bilang padaku tadi" kata Sakura. "Jadi, kau ikut bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

"Kami? Kau tidak salah? Jangan libatkan aku dengan hal merepotkan ini, Haruno" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Ck, Uchiha, taukah kau kalau kau begitu menyebalkan?" kata Sakura sebal. "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersikap baik padaku?" protes Sakura sebal.

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar" kata Sai melerai. "Aku tak keberatan membantumu, Sakura-chan" kata Sai tersenyum.

"Kau, Naruto, dan Sasuke memang wajib membantuku, Sai. Kita ini teammate" kata Sakura. "Dan kau, Konohamaru, jangan sampai Azuma, auntie, Zakure, apalagi kakek mengetahui hal ini" kata Sakura memperingatkan.

"Sakura-chan, kau menyeramkan, deh" kata Naruto merinding.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Memang tidak semua berubah dari gadis yang diam-diam menarik hatinya dari dulu. Sifat cerewetnya memang terkadang tidak terkendali.

"Okay, kita akhiri. Konohamaru, ayo pulang" ajak Sakura.

"Kalian pulang? Ke apartemen Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Yap, memang kemana lagi?" tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Konohamaru menginap di tempat Sakura-chan? Hanya kalian berdua?" tanya Sai.

"Omonganmu bisa disalah artikan, Sai. Aku dan Konohamaru adalah sepupu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara kami" kata Sakura heran dengan pandangan teammatenya itu.

"Sepupu?" tanya Naruto takjub.

"Ibu Saku-nee adalah adik ayahku" kata Konohamaru menjelaskan. "Well, aku juga baru tahu 7 tahun lalu" kata Konohamaru.

"Kalian bisa menginap disini. Ini sudah malam, tidak baik kalau kalian keluar berdua" kata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke-teme… kau baik sekali!" kata Naruto terharu memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, dobe! Aku mengijinkan Sakura!" protes Sasuke sebal.

"Sasuke, thank you" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn" hanya itu balasan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Jadi aku akan tidur dimana?" tanya Sai.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku tak mengajak kalian" gumam Sasuke sebal. "Ck, Kau dan dobe tidur di kamar samping. Sakura, kau bisa pakai kasurnya. Aku akan tidur di bawah" kata Sasuke.

"Kau curang, teme! Kenapa kau sekamar dengan Sakura-chan!" protes Naruto.

"My room, my rules, dobe" kata Sasuke sebal. "Now all of you, get out" kata Sasuke mengusir.

"Konohamaru bisa tidur di kasur sini denganku. Kasur ini cukup untuk 3 orang" kata Sakura. "Konohamaru, Sasuke, dan aku tidur di kasur. Naruto dan Sai bisa tidur dengan futon" kata Sakura.

"Aku mau di kasur! Gantian teme!" protes Naruto.

"Dobe, kalau kau protes satu kata lagi aku akan langsung melemparmu keluar rumah" kata Sasuke sebal.

Sasuke bukan hanya marah karena protesan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi, tapi juga karena rencanannya tidur sekamar hanya berdua Sakura jadi hancur berantakan. Sisi baiknya, dia bisa tidur bersama di kasur yang sama dengan Sakura, walaupun ada Konohamaru juga.

"Ck, Saku-nee, kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil" protes Konohamaru.

"Well, okay, big boy, cepatlah naik ke tempat tidur. Sasuke, bisa aku pinjam kamar mandimu? Aku harus menghapus make up ini" kata Sakura.

"Yah, silahkan" kata Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi lalu membuka lemarinya mencari sepasang baju tidur. "Ini gantilah, agak kebesaran memang tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidur dengan dressmu" kata Sasuke menyerahkan piyamanya pada Sakura.

"Thank you" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"It's nothing" jawab Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura berganti baju dan mencuci muka, mereka kembali ke kamar Sasuke dan mendapati ketiga orang itu sudah tertidur pulas. Sakura tidur disamping Konohamaru dan Sasuke disisi kanan Sakura. Tak lama Sasuke terlelap, Sakura masih terus terjaga. Sulit baginya untuk tertidur. Tiba-tiba kedua lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya menariknya mendekat pada Sasuke.

"I miss you… Sakura…" kata Sasuke mengigau. "I really am…"

Sakura terkejut. Sakura menatap pria yang 7 tahun lalu mematahkan hatinya itu. Dia masih tetap tampan, lebih tampan malahan. Namun perasaan Sakura padanya sudah tidak ada lagi, sudah tak berbekas apapun di dalam hatinya.

"_Sasuke terpuruk mengetahui kau tak lagi berada di Konoha"_

"_Kau tahu, Sakura, cukup banyak yang merasa kehilangan ketika kau meninggalkan desa ini tanpa sedikitpun petunjuk"_

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke-kun" bisik Sakura sedih.

Sakura kembali di kejutkan dengan sepasang tangan lainnya yang melingkari bahunya dan menariknya mendekat pada si pemilik tangan itu. Konohamaru.

"Saku-nee, kau benar-benar menyebalkan tahu" kata Konohamaru mengigau. "Pergi dan kembali dengan tiba-tiba. Kau membuatku depressi" katanya mengigau.

"_Even Konohamaru sempat mengurung diri sebulan waktu kau menghilang"_

"_Konohamaru juga sering berkunjung"_

Kata-kata itu kembali teringat dalam benak Sakura. Kini dia telah mendapatkan bukti dari perkataan itu.

"Konohamaru… maaf, ya" kata Sakura menyesal merengkuh wajah sepupunya yang sekarang ini benar-benar sudah berubah.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuka kedok Ino di depan Kyou. Pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah bingkai foto team 7. Dia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

Ingatannya kembali memutar semua kejadian ketika ia masih genin. Semua petualangan yang dilaluinya dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi. Ingatan itu menyebar luas menjadi ingatannya dengan semua anggota rookie 9. Bagaimana dulu Gaara hampir membunuhnya, dan bagaimana Ino selalu mati-matian mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

_Tu, tu, tunggu dulu! Ino mati-matian mengejar Sasuke!_ Pikir Sakura teringat.

Sakura tersenyum ala orang jahat. Otaknya sudah membuat rencana. Langkah awal. Dia langsung mandi dan menghubungi semua pasukannya – Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Konohamaru –. Lalu setelah itu Sakura bergegas pergi ke tempat Shikamaru.

"Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru aneh mendapati kunoichi yang sudah menghilang selama 4 tahun secara misterius itu dan kembali dengan tiba-tiba itu.

"I need to talk to you" kata Sakura. "Bisa ikut aku?" tanyanya.

"Uh, okay" jawab Shikamaru lalu mengunci pintunya.

Shikamaru mengikuti Sakura dalam diam. Sakura-pun tak bicara apa-apa selama perjalanan. Mereka memasuki kawasan lingkungan Uchiha.

_Uchiha?_ Pikir Shikamaru bertanya-tanya.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah rumah yang besar. Kediaman utama Uchiha. Rumah bagi Uchiha yang masih hidup. Sakura menekan bel rumah itu dan seseorang membukakan.

"Haruno? Dengan Nara?" tanya Sasori terkejut.

"Naruto, Sai, dan Konohamaru sudah datang?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan keterkejutan Sasori.

"Um, mereka di kamar Sasuke" jawab Sasori.

"Thank you" jawab Sakura masuk. "Ayo, Shikamaru" kata Sakura menariknya masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Dan… Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ask her" jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kita mulai rapat kali ini" kata Sakura mengambil komando.

_Ck, lagi-lagi dia seenaknya memakai kamarku untuk rapat tidak penting ini,_ pikir Sasuke sebal.

"Barusan aku memandang foto ini" kata Sakura mengambil foto team 7 yang terpajang di meja Sasuke. "Dan saat itu aku menyadari satu hal penting yang sempat terlupakan" kata Sakura.

Semua terdiam tetap setia mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"There's the reasons why Kyou don't belong with Ino" kata Sakura. "The First reason is Ino is a Bitch and Kyou is a good guy" tambah Sakura.

"Um? Hello? Saat ini kita membahas tentang Ino? Dan pamanmu?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Ketika baru kembali kesini Sakura baru sadar kalau yang akan menjadi calon bibinya adalah musuhnya sendiri. Dia frustasi dan seperti inilah jadinya" kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih untuk penjelasanmu yang tidak penting, Uchiha" kata Sakura sebal. "Tapi itu benar, Shikamaru. Kita saat ini membahas mantan pacarmu itu"

"Wait! Shikamaru? Dan Ino?" tanya Naruto dan Konohamaru terkejut.

"Itu sudah cerita lama. Aku tak ingin membahas ini" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Shikamaru dan Ino putus 4 tahun lalu" kata Sai menjelaskan.

"Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan" kata Shikamaru malas. "Hanya karena dia dulu pacaran denganku, tidak berarti dia seorang…" Shikamaru berdehem. "Bitch" tambahnya.

"Shikamaru, kau tak perlu menutupinya lagi" kata Sakura. "Saat melihat foto ini aku baru sadar kalau dari dulu Ino selalu mati-matian mengejar Sasuke. Dan ternyata dia berakhir denganmu"

"Itu tetap bukan bukti yang kuat, Sakura. Kau, over reacting" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Ck, setelah Sasuke…" Sakura berdehem. "Pergi" tambahnya. "Ingat dia sempat mendekati Hyuuga Neji? Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. Bahkan dia mendekati Sai begitu dia masuk team 7! Dia sempat mengincar Itachi, Sasori, dan for God's sake dia bahkan membocorkan beberapa informasi kepada Kabuto! Dia bahkan mengambil banyak misi ke Suna untuk mendapatkan hati Gaara!" kata Sakura membeberkan semua kedok Ino.

"Saku-nee, sikapmu malah membuat image-mu diantara pembaca menurun, loh" kata Konohamaru yang cukup takjub dengan semua informasi yang Sakura dapat.

"Intinya, kita harus membuat Kyou sadar!" kata Sakura mengabaikan Konohamaru.

"How Sakura-chan?" tanya Sai.

"Karena itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian" kata Sakura.

"Count me out" kata Shikamaru bangkit berdiri. "It's troublesome" kata Shikamaru beranjak pergi.

"Shikamaru, aku butuh bicara personal denganmu" kata Sakura menarik Shikamaru keluar kamar.

"Sakura-chan, un!" sapa Deidara yang kebetulan lewat kamar Sasuke.

"Kamar samping kosong?" tanya Sakura.

"Un!" jawab Deidara mengangguk.

Sakura langsung menarik Shikamaru ke kamar samping dan mengunci pintunya. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya diam.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru, aku membutuhkanmu" kata Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tahu ini benar-benar useless. Kyou loves her and Ino loves Kyou" kata Shikamaru. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan"

"No, it doesn't!" protes Sakura. "Kyou doesn't love Ino, dia tertipu! Dan Ino tidak mencintai Kyou! Dia bisa saja selingkuh dan membuat Kyou terluka"

"Ino loves Kyou, Sakura. Aku tak meragukan itu" kata Shikamaru.

"No, she doesn't!" tolak Sakura. "Aku yang tahu jelas, Shikamaru. Just please, help me" kata Sakura memohon.

Shikamaru menatap sebagaimana Sakura memohon padanya. Dia bisa melihat kalau cairan bening dari matanya mendesak keluar. Sakura pasti menahannya.

"It's so troublesome" kata Shikamaru malas. "Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak" tambah Shikamaru lagi.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru terkejut. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya. Sakura langsung loncat memeluk Shikamaru. Shikamaru terkejut begitu Sakura memeluknya.

"Thank you! Very much!" kata Sakura riang.

Sakura membuka pintunya dan ternyata ada Naruto, Sai, dan Konohamaru yang terjatuh ketika Sakura membuka pintunya. Mereka menguping. Sasuke berdiri di samping pintu jadi tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Kalian menguping?" tanya Sakura sebal.

Naruto hanya nyegir kuda. Sai kembali memasang muka datarnya dan Konohamaru ngumpet di balik Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Okay, kita kembali ke rencana" kata Sakura berjalan kembali ke kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke, Ino jelas-jelas terus mengejarmu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia begitu tergila-gila padamu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke mengejek.

"Aku serius, Uchiha" kata Sakura sebal.

"Aku juga, Haruno" jawab Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak tanyakan dirimu sendiri kenapa kau mengigau 'I miss you, Sakura. I really am' sambil memelukku semalam?" sembur Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke sontak memerah. Yang lain terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto dan Konohamaru langsung heboh. Naruto bahkan sampai memaki-maki Sasuke.

"We need to talk, Haruno. Rapat selesai! Kalian semua keluar!" perintah Sasuke marah.

Karena takut melihat Sasuke yang emosinya memuncak, mereka semua langsung ngacir. Bahkan Sakura-pun mau kabur. Namun Sasuke menariknya kembali masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

_Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Matilah aku!,_ pikir Sakura panik melihat wajah keras si pangeran tomat. "Sa, Sa, Sasuke" kata Sakura takut-takut.

"Apa saja yang kukatakan saat mengigau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak ada! Serius! Tidak ada!" jawab Sakura takut-takut.

"Sakura, kau mau aku melihat dengan mangekyou sharingan?" ancam Sasuke.

"Hiii!" pekik Sakura takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya. Sakura dengan takut-takut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan malam setelah penyambutanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang kumaksud adalah…"

"Kau. Aku tahu" potong Sakura. "Shisou memberi tahu kau terpuruk begitu mengetahui aku pergi dari Konoha" kata Sakura.

"Kau menghilang, Sakura. Everyone freak out. Kau benar-benar pergi tanpa kabar, tak ada yang tahu kau dimana. Apa kau masih hidup atau tidak, bahkan Akatsuki disuruh untuk mencarimu. Kau tahu betapa aku…"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Sakura memeluknya. Sasuke terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat moment itu menjadi moment tenang.

"Maaf" bisik Sakura. "Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku egois, tapi inilah yang kupilih. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura lirih.

"Tidak bisakah kau beritahu aku sebabnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf" bisiknya.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ino, dia terus mengejarku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi kurasa semakin aku menolak, dia semakin gencar mengejar" kata Sasuke. "Dia tidak menyerah ketika aku pergi, tapi karena aku dengan tegas bilang aku sudah menyukai seseorang"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Tidak mungkin, Ino pasti akan terus mengejar walaupun kau bilang begitu" kata Sakura. "Saat itu statusmu masih single"

"Aku bilang aku masih belum siap menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu. Aku menunggu waktu dimana aku sudah mampu mengatakannya" kata Sasuke.

"Serius?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Thank you, Sasuke!" kata Sakura menghambur keluar.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" tanya Sakura menoleh.

"You owe me big time, Sakura. Kau akan membayarnya begitu aku meminta" kata Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau sudah hampir membunuhku, Uchiha" kata Sakura sebal.

"Itu hanya masa lalu" kata Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Sakura menggembungkan mulutnya tanda dia tak suka. Sakura-pun pergi. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian pemilik hatinya itu.

_Dasar bodoh, tadi aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku,_ batin Sasuke.

THE_LAST_REASON

"What's all this mean, Haruno?" tanya pria tampan bermata onyx dengan rambut ikat satu.

Mari kita perjelas keadaan ini. Pria versi Sasuke dituakan sedikit ini sedang berjalan di lorong kediaman utama Uchiha ketika sepasang tangan putih menariknya masuk dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Orang yang menariknya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kunoichi berambut pink dengan mata emerald nan menawan itu.

"Kita harus bicara, Itachi" kata Sakura setelah mengunci pintu kamar Itachi.

"Kalau menurut pandanganku, kau sedang bermain spy or something. Terlebih penting, kenapa kau bisa berada di kamarku sebelum aku mengijinkannya, Haruno" kata Itachi menggeram marah.

"Don't be so childish, Uchiha Itachi-sama" kata Sakura malas. "Terlebih penting, ada pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan dan kau harus menjawab, Itachi" kata Sakura mengeluarkan notes dan pulpennya.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menjawab, Haruno?" tanya Itachi mulai kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang memerintahnya seenaknya.

"For God's sake, Uchiha Itachi-sama, bisakah kau sedikit bekerja sama dan tidak membuang waktuku?" kata Sakura sebal.

Okay, perkataan Sakura yang barusan benar-benar sukses membuat darah dalam tubuh Itachi mengalir dengan cepat ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Haruno Sakura" panggil Itachi menahan amarahnya. "Bisakah kau membaca situasimu disini? Kau masuk kamarku tanpa permisi, menarikku dengan paksa ke kamarku sendiri, dan memaksaku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan bodohmu yang tidak ada kaitannya denganku. Now, !" perintahnya.

Sakura terkejut menatap kemarahan si mantan S-Criminal itu. Itachi menatapnya dengan dingin dan Sakura tidak suka pandangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja membantuku?" kata Sakura mencoba tenang.

Itachi tak mengubah sorot matanya.

"Maaf mengambil waktu anda yang berharga, Uchiha Itachi-sama" kata Sakura membungkuk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Itachi menatap kepergian kunoichi yang benar-benar misterius itu. Itachi tak mengenal Sakura secara dekat. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali dan dalam waktu yang singkat ketika status Itachi masih seorang S-Criminal. Sakura sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu sebelum Itachi kembali mengabdi pada desa Konoha. Itachi tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal sosok kunoichi yang sempat membuatnya penasaran dulu.

_Ck, kenapa terlihat aku yang jahat disini?_ Pikir Itachi merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya pada Sakura tadi.

Ketika Itachi sedang sibuk intropeksi diri, dengan rusuhnya Deidara dan Tobi masuk ke kamar Itachi diikuti Sasori, Sasuke, dan Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, un!" protes Deidara.

"Kalian seharusnya ketuk pintu dan baru boleh masuk setelah kuijinkan masuk" kata Itachi sebal.

"Tadi Tobi lihat Sakura-chan masuk kamar Itachi-san lalu keluar dan langsung bergegas pulang" kata Tobi merengek.

"Dia kelihatan…" Sasori berdehem. "Pissed off" katanya pelan.

"Itachi kau… mencoba untuk menyerang Sakura?" tanya Madara. Walau nadanya terdengar serius tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti menggoda Itachi.

"Berisik" kata Itachi sebal hendak menutup pintunya.

"Nii-san" panggil Sasuke. "Sakura memang annoying, terkadang. Tapi dia takkan minta bantuan kalau bukan sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan sampai freak out, itu artinya dia benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengatasinya sendiri" kata Sasuke.

Yang lain menatap Sasuke bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membela seorang wanita, bahkan bicara seperti dia sangat mengenal wanita ini. Sasuke pergi setelah mengatakan semua itu. Mereka semakin bingung. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka kalau 4 tahun lalu Sasuke depressi berat ketika kembali ke Konoha dan mendapat kabar kalau Haruno girl itu menghilang beberapa bulan sebelum mereka menyerahkan diri pada Konoha.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai gaun tidurnya. Sakura hendak bersiap tidur ketika seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Sakura keluar dan terkejut melihat kakak kandung pangeran tomat itu berada di depan apartemennya.

"Itachi?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Itachi yang juga cukup terkejut melihat Sakura dengan gaun tidurnya.

"Uh, um. Silahkan" kata Sakura mempersilahkan dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

Itachi duduk di ruang tamu, Sakura ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan minuman untuk Itachi. Itachi menunggu dengan sabar. Sakura datang dengan dua cangkir tea.

"Haruno, kau tidak ingin mengganti…" Itachi berdehem. "Bajumu" katanya pelan.

"Uh, maaf, tadi aku baru mau tidur. Keberatan kalau aku pakai baju ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Well, tidak masalah" jawab Itachi mencoba membuat nadanya sedatar mungkin. "Haruno, soal tadi siang…"

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuat rusuh. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak punya waktu untuk itu" kata Sakura meminta maaf.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menanyakan pertanyaan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku" kata Itachi.

Sakura terkejut.

"Dengan syarat" tambahnya lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu…" Itachi berdehem. "Freak out seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

"Kau jelas kenal Kyouharu Haruno, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Pamanmu? Ya, dia akan menikah minggu depan" jawab Itachi.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan dia akan menikah! Dia tidak akan menikah minggu depan dengan orang seperti itu!" protes Sakura heboh.

_Aku yakin sekali ke-Freak out-annya sekarang sudah mencapai batas gila,_ pikir Itachi. "Calm down, Haruno"

"Calm down? Apa kau bisa tenang kalau pamanmu atau anggota keluargamu akan menikahi musuh besarmu? Bisakah kau diam ketika tahu pamanmu akan menikahi orang semacam Yamanaka Ino?" sembur Sakura.

"Haruno, you're over reacting" komentar Itachi.

"Aku tahu jelas siapa Ino, Uchiha Itachi-sama!" kata Sakura sebal. "Dia musuh besarku dan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku masih kecil. Dia tidak pantas untuk Kyou! Kyou sudah ditipu olehnya!" kata Sakura mondar-mandir.

"Dia mungkin sudah berubah, Haruno" kata Itachi. "And Kyou loves her. Yamanaka girl loves Kyou" kata Itachi merasa janggal berbicara soal cinta.

"Kyou doesn't love her, Itachi!" sembur Sakura. "Dia tertipu! Dan orang seperti Ino impossible untuk mencintai seseorang. Ingat dia bahkan mengejar-ngejarmu dulu!"

"Okay, then, Haruno" kata Itachi menghela nafas mencoba melawan gadis keras kepala di hadapannya ini. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ketika Ino mengejarmu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia semakin tergila-gila denganmu?" tanya Sakura mengambil notes.

Itachi menatap Sakura aneh. Ini adalah pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya. Itachi tak pernah menyangka dan tidak pernah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini. Untuk saat Ini, Itachi benar-benar berpikir keras.

"Aku tak mengerti" jawab Itachi pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, selain menolaknya" kata Itachi. "Dita tidak berhenti juga sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak dan dia tak bisa menemukanku lagi"

"Perfect!" seru Sakura mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi" kata Sakura menutup notesnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Itachi heran.

Sakura mengangguk.

_For God's sake, dia pikiranku seharian ini dengan rasa bersalah hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh ini? Hanya satu pertanyaan bodoh nan tolol ini? Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar disaster!_ Pikir Itachi sebal, kesal, emosi. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Itachi merasakan hal seperti ini.

THE_LAST_REASON

Setelah kejadian malam itu di apartemen Sakura, Itachi ngambek dan selalu emosi jika orang-orang di sekitarnya menyebut kata 'Sakura', 'Pink', 'Emerald' apalagi 'Haruno'. Namun ngambeknya Itachi tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun dalam rencana Sakura untuk menghentikan pernikahan Kyou. Sakura berhasil mengganggu latihan Neji, mengganggu waktu Sasori ketika sedang merapihkan boneka-bonekannya, mencuri waktu Shino dengan serangganya, mendapat perhatian Kiba ketika berlatih dengan Akamaru, bahkan bisa membuat Kabuto bicara dengan mengiminginya dengan sebuah rahasia medic-nin. Dengan bantuan Sai dan Sasuke, Sakura berhasil menjebak Gaara untuk menemuinya dan mengintrogasinya. Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun. Semua itu hanya karena satu pertanyaan, "Bagaimana cara membuat Yamanaka Ino tergila-gila dan mengejar mereka mati-matian"

Malam itu, pasukan Sakura – masih tetap Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Konohamaru ditambah Shikamaru – sedang rapat di kamar Sasuke – yang dijadikan Sakura tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, sebagai markas mereka – membahas hal yang sama yaitu tentang Kyou dan Ino.

"Okay, masih ingat 2 hari yang lalu ketika kubilang 'There's the reasons why Kyou don't belong with Ino'?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"The First reason is Ino is a Bitch and Kyou is a good guy" kata Sakura. "The Second reason is Ino is a shopaholic!" kata Sakura heboh. "Kau tahu dia bisa saja membuat Kyou susah dan menghabiskan uang Kyou"

_Dia mulai over-reacting lagi, deh,_ pikir kelima cowok di ruangan itu.

"Dan karena itu, kita akan buktikan besok" kata Sakura tersenyum jahat. "Begini rencananya, aku akan pergi shopping dengan Kyou dan Ino, aku akan memancing Ino untuk menunjukan sisi aslinya. Dan sore harinya di café x, Shikamaru akan muncul. Dan aku akan menyapamu" kata Sakura serius. "Kehadiran Shikamaru akan membuka kedok Ino dan membuktikan the first reason" kata Sakura. "Shikamaru, ingat apa yang telah kubilang? Pokoknya semakin kau menolak, dan semakin misterius, Ino akan semakin mengejarmu"

Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Konohamaru, kalian berjaga dan tetap waspada. Kalau ada Azuma, Auntie Kurenai, apalagi Kakek, langsung beri kode S.O.S, dan itu tandanya Shikamaru harus pergi" kata Sakura.

"Roger!" jawab Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Sai, kode S.O.S kau kirim dengan tintamu. Do I make my self clear?" tanya Sakura.

"Roger" jawab Sai.

"Dan Sasuke, ini tugasmu yang paling penting" kata Sakura serius. "Awasi Naruto dan Konohamaru agar mereka tidak bertingkah tolol dan tidak menghancurkan rencana sempurna ini" kata Sakura sangat, sangat, sangat serius.

GUBRAK!

"You're so meannie, Saku-nee!" kata Konohamaru merengek.

"Sakura-chan kejam!" rengek Naruto.

"Rapat di tutup" kata Sakura menutup rapat. "Ingat, café x jam 4" kata Sakura memakai mantelnya.

THE_LAST_REASON

Keesokan harinya, Sakura, Ino, dan Kyou pergi belanja di sebuah mall pinggiran kota. Sakura tahu mall itu memiliki barang-barang bagus yang pasti membuat jiwa seorang shopaholic terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sakura terus – terusan menggoda Ino dengan barang-barang yang menarik mata. Berkali-kali Ino hampir lepas kendali karena itu.

Sakura puas melihat bagaiman Ino mati-matian menahan diri agar jiwa shopaholicnya tidak keluar. Pukul 4 sore, Sakura hampir melupakan rencanannya karena terlalu asik mengganggu Ino, dengan sangat kebetulan mereka melewati café x, dan Kyou sendiri yang mengajak untuk masuk.

_Great, Kyou! Lucky for me!_ Pikir Sakura senang.

"Sakura!" panggil Shikamaru terlihat natural.

"Shikamaru!" sapa Sakura riang menghampiri meja Shikamaru. "Keberatan kalau kita makan bersama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali" kata Kyou senang.

"Long time no see, Ino" sapa Shikamaru.

"Um, long time no see" kata Ino canggung.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kyou.

"Shikamaru adalah murid Azuma" kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Oh, iya, Ino, bukannya kau juga murid Azuma? I wonder, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru" kata Sakura memancing.

Ino menatap Sakura terkejut, namun Sakura memasang tampang polosnya. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Sakura. What's your point?" tanya Kyou bingung dengan sikap Sakura.

"Nothing, aku hanya mengenang masa lalu" kata Sakura tersenyum. Sweet smile.

"So, Shikamaru, how are you?" tanya Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Just fine" jawab Shikamaru malas dan terlihat tidak tertarik.

_Shikamaru is genius!_ Pikir Sakura puas melihat tingkah Shikamaru. "Oh, iya, Ino, katanya dulu ada sekelompok anak-anak cantik yang selalu mengincar cowok-cowok tampan, apa kau tahu?" tanya Sakura memancing. "Kudengar salah satu dari mereka ada yang rela membocorkan rahasia hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang S-Criminal"

"No, I'm not!" protes Ino.

"Whoa, calm down, Ino" kata Sakura tertawa – mengejek –. "Aku tidak bilang kau, aku hanya bertanya" kata Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

PRANG! Sebuah pot bunga pecah karena kecerobohan Naruto dan Konohamaru. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, Sai memasang fake smilenya, Sakura terbelalak ngeri.

"Konohamaru?" tanya Kyou aneh.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang!" kata Sakura improvisasi. "Aku miminta mereka menjemputku karena kami akan… um, doing some stuff" kata Sakura berbohong dan grogi.

"Saku-nee right!" kata Konohamaru mengangguk memastikan.

"So, it's my code to leave. Shikamaru, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

"It's better than this place" kata Shikamaru bangkit. "Ino, I'm glad you're happy now" kata Shikamaru beranjak pergi.

"Shika" panggil Ino. "I'm will marry Kyou" kata Ino. "4 hari lagi" tambahnya.

"Aku tahu. Sakura sudah memberitahuku" kata Shikamaru lalu pergi.

Kyou hanya menatap Ino penuh tanya. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mereka menunggu pesanan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura dan pasukannya bergegas menuju markas mereka. Sakura tak bicara apapun selama perjalanan dan itu membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru merinding. Sakura menekan bel dengan tidak sabar dan yang membukakan adalah Itachi. Sakura masuk tanpa diijinkan dan langsung menuju kamar Sasuke. Para pasukan hanya mengikuti Sakura dengan nurutnya.

"Jangan tanya aku" sela Sasuke begitu Itachi hendak bertanya apa yang membuat mood Sakura sangat-sangat jelek.

Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan langsung tiduran di tempat tidur Sasuke. Dia menarik selimut dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepalanya. Yang lain hanya diam melihat tingkah Sakura yang bad mood itu. Sasuke baru saja masuk kamarnya dan menemukan pemandangan seperti itu. Yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sakura-chan? Kau lapar?" tanya Sai mencoba membujuk.

"Apa sekarang waktunya makan?" protes Sakura melempar selimut Sasuke ke muka Sai. "Tadi itu benar-benar hampir perfect! Aku belum sampai pada bagian yang menohok Ino!" omel Sakura.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak memojokannya, Sakura. Kau membuat image-mu di depan Kyou memburuk" komentar Shikamaru datar.

"Kau juga, Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu 'Ino, I'm glad you're happy now', kau merusak aktingmu, Nara Shikamaru!" protes Sakura. "Kau seharusnya menolaknya! Itulah kenapa Ino meninggalkanmu karena kau terima pasrah dengannya!" sembur Sakura.

Suasana hening. Kata-kata Sakura memang sudah keterlaluan saat ini. Shikamaru berbalik dan beranjak pergi tanpa kata, namun sebelum dia keluar dia menoleh kepada Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Ino putus denganku karena dia mencintai Kyou. Karena itu aku bisa jamin itu, dan kurasa kau seharusnya menghentikan semua omong kosong ini" kata Shikamaru dingin lalu pergi.

Suasana hening begitu pintu di tutup.

"Um, Well, Sakura-chan kurasa Shikamaru ada benarnya juga" kata Naruto. "Permainan ini menyenangkan memang tapi sepertinya kita sudah terlalu keterlaluan"

"Sudah saatnya bertingkah dewasa sedikit, Sakura-chan" kata Sai.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka, Saku-nee" kata Konohamaru.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan ekspressi Sakura. Dia seperti mau menangis, tapi dia menahannya. Sakura mengambil tasnya yang tadi dilemparnya di lantai dan pergi tanpa kata. Tak ada yang menahannya.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura sampai di apartemennya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Besok malam adalah resepsi pernikahan Kyou dan Ino. Sampai saat ini mereka masih tidak retak juga. Sakura mencoba mengabaikan semua omongan teman-temannya.

Bel apartemen Sakura di tekan dan Sakura beranjak keluar untuk menemui tamu itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tamu itu ternyata Ino.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, Haruno!" kata Ino mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam. "What the hell are you doing? Shikamaru? Brilliant! Kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan hidupku?" sembur Ino.

"Aku takkan membiarkan Kyou tertipu rubah betina sepertimu, Pig" balas Sakura datar. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Itachi, Sasori, Gaara, Kabuto, dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Kyou menikah dengan bitch sepertimu"

"Woohoo, kau menantangku, Forehead?" kata Ino mengejek.

"Look, Pig, I just want you apologize to me, now!" kata Sakura.

"Okay, then. Sorry" kata Ino santai dan menganggap remeh.

"No, that's not what I mean" protes Sakura. "Aku akan buka semua kedokmu di depan Kyou, Pig" kata Sakura mengancam.

"Go on, Forehead. Menurutmu Kyou akan percaya? Tell him, and let us see. Apa Kyou percaya denganmu atau denganku" tantang Ino.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Pig. Aku bukan lagi anak yang bisa ditindas seperti dulu" kata Sakura.

"Oh, Really? Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, Forehead. Kau takkan bisa apa-apa tanpa teammu" kata Ino memandang rendah lalu pergi.

Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya. Lagi-lagi Ino berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Dengan cepat, otak Sakura menyusun sebuah rencana brilliant. Sakura bergegas mengambil sekop dan segala peralatannya untuk menggali time capsule. Dulu ketika kecil sampai berumur 14 tahun, Ino selalu mendokumentasikan dirinya. Lalu dia menguburnya di time capsule untuk dilihatnya ketika dewasa nanti. Namun Sakura yang tahu rahasia itu akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata makan tuan untuk Ino.

THE_LAST_REASON

Saat malam resepsi Kyou dan Ino, Sakura datang dengan menawannya. Mereka tidak tahu kejutan apa yang Sakura siapkan untuk Ino. Sejak Sakura menyinggung Shikamaru, Sakura dan Pasukannya tak pernah bicara lagi. Mereka bahkan tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka terkejut melihat Sakura datang ke resepsi itu dengan tampak tenang dan anggun.

Ino mempertunjukan sebuah pertunjukan yang membuat para hadirin terpukau. Semua acara itu berjalan lancar dan semuanya senang.

"Yak, sekarang, tiba pemutaran video" kata si pembawa acara.

"Video?" tanya Kyou bingung.

Saat itu Ino baru sadar rencana brilliant Sakura untuk menghancurkannya. Yap, benar, Sakura memutarkan video ketika Ino menindasnya, dan semua tentang Ino dan kejayaannya dalam penindasan. Dan pada umur 13 tahun di video itu Ino memperlihatkan list ninja-ninja tampan incarannya. Semuanya terkejut menatap video itu, namun tiba-tiba TV itu mati. Kyou yang mencabut listriknya.

"I'm sorry, Kyou. Saat itu aku masih foolish little girl" kata Ino menangis dan menyesal.

"I need a fresh air" kata Kyou dalam lalu pergi.

Pesta itu berjalan awkward. Para tamu pesta itu pulang dan sampai tempat itu kosong, Kyou belum juga kembali.

"Miss, Video anda ketinggalan" kata si pemutar video.

"Video?" tanya Hokage ke-III menatap Sakura.

"I'm… I just…" Sakura terbata begitu tatapan Azuma, Kurenai, Hokage ke-III dan Konohamaru menghujamnya.

"We'll talk about this at home, Sakura" kata Hokage ke-III dalam.

Lalu mereka pergi. Sakura mencari kemana Ino. Ino sedang menangis dan melihat Sakura datang ia langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Go away!" suruh Ino serak.

"Ino, I…"

"Aku tak percaya kau begitu picik, Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak bisa beranjak dari masa lalu? Dan Video itu? Aku terlalu menganggapmu remeh, Haruno Sakura. Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berurusan?" tanya Ino menahan tangisnya.

"What? Wait, Pig. Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku dulu, Pig. Aku memberi kesempatan untukmu, untuk minta maaf padaku tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya. Dan sekarang kau minta belas kasihan padaku? Whoa, Pig, kau benar-benar tanpa harga diri" kata Sakura membalas lalu pergi meniggalkan Ino.

"Pardon? Are you walk away from me?" kata Ino kesal.

"Yes, I am" jawab Sakura tidak perduli.

Sakura sedang berjalan dan Ino berteriak kepadanya. Sakura tidak perduli sama sekali sampai Ino melemparkan piring kotor padanya yang untungnya meleset. Dan dimulailah perang di tempat resepsi itu. Mereka memaki, sampai si petugas menelpon Akatsuki untuk menghentikan keduanya. Untungnya butuh waktu bagi Akatsuki untuk sampai ke tempat itu dan Sakura menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku lelah, okay. Aku tidak ingin lagi cari ribut denganmu" kata Sakura duduk sambil memijat-mijat kakinya.

Ino mengambil sebaskom asparagus dan menuangkannya ke kepala Sakura. Bertepatan dengan itu Akatsuki, Kyou, pasukan Sakura, Hokage ke-III dan Azuma – Kurenai pulang duluan untuk mengurus Zakure – datang.

"What the hell are you doing!" protes Sakura tidak terima yang kini tubuhnya ditutupi oleh asparagus.

"ENOUGH!" tegas Kyou. "Aku baru saja kembali untuk melihat keadaanmu ternyata kau…" Kyou terlihat frustasi.

"Eat that, Pig" kata Sakura sebal.

"Shut up, Sakura" perintah Kyou. "Kau juga salah disini!" bentaknya.

Sakura terdiam ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyou membentaknya. Kyou pergi meninggalkan kerusuhan itu. Ino mengejar Kyou meninggalkan Sakura dengan para Akatsuki, pasukannya, Hokage ke-III dan Azuma.

"Sakura" Hokage ke-III berdehem. "Kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama 1 bulan" kata Hokage ke-III.

"What?" protes Sakura. "Tidak bisa! Aku kesini hanya untuk waktu 2 minggu, jii-chan!" protes Sakura. "Karierku baru dimulai dan kau ingin aku dipecat hanya karena ini? Aku juga berjanji pada Kouta hanya pergi selama 2 minggu!"

"Kau sudah merusak kebahagiaan mereka, Sakura" kata Azuma.

"Bahagia? Kyou takkan pernah bahagia dengan…"

"Sakura" tegur Hokage ke-III.

Sakura terdiam. Dia menghirup nafas panjang untuk menenangkannya. "I need… just go home" kata Sakura lelah lalu pergi.

Konohamaru menyusul Sakura dan berjalan pulang bersama. Mereka menatap punggung Sakura. Entah kenapa mereka merasa banyak kesedihan yang tak di keluarkan oleh Sakura. Dia seperti menahannya selama ini.

Begitu sampai apartemennya, Sakura langsung membersihkan dirinya. Pikirannya kacau saat ini. Dia menghepaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Perkataan para pasukannya terngiang kembali dalam benak Sakura.

KONOHAMARU:

"_Saku-nee, tidakkah kau merasa ini sedikit berlebihan? Maksudku, Ino cukup baik. Kyou loves her"_

"_Saku-nee, sikapmu malah membuat image-mu diantara pembaca menurun, loh"_

SHIKAMARU:

"_Itu tetap bukan bukti yang kuat, Sakura. Kau, over reacting"_

"_Sakura, kau tahu ini benar-benar useless. Kyou loves her and Ino loves Kyou"_

"_Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan"_

"_Ino loves Kyou, Sakura. Aku tak meragukan itu"_

"_Kau sudah terlalu banyak memojokannya, Sakura. Kau membuat image-mu di depan Kyou memburuk"_

"_Kau tahu, Sakura? Ino putus denganku karena dia mencintai Kyou. Karena itu aku bisa jamin itu, dan kurasa kau seharusnya menghentikan semua omong kosong ini"_

ITACHI:

"_Haruno, you're over reacting"_

"_Dia mungkin sudah berubah, Haruno"_

"_And Kyou loves her. Yamanaka girl loves Kyou"_

NARUTO:

"_Um, Well, Sakura-chan kurasa Shikamaru ada benarnya juga"_

"_Permainan ini menyenangkan memang tapi sepertinya kita sudah terlalu keterlaluan"_

SAI:

"_Sudah saatnya bertingkah dewasa sedikit, Sakura-chan"_

Sakura mengambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya. Menekannya lalu menjerit. Bantal itu meredam jeritan Sakura. Sakura terus-terusan menjerit dan air matanya perlahan mengalir. Sakura sudah tahu semua itu sebelum mereka memberitahukan padanya, hanya saja Sakura selalu menyangkalnya. Dia tahu kalau dia over reacting terhadap ini, dia tahu Kyou mencintai Ino dan Ino mencintai Kyou. Dan ya, Ino memang berubah, dan semua yang dilakukannya sudah keterlaluan. Dan benar, seharusnya dia bersikap dewasa dan melepaskan Kyou.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura sedang tertidur pulas. Hari ini terasa panjang. Resepsi Kyou dan Ino adalah hal paling parah dalam hidupnya. Sakura terbangun begitu seseorang membangunkannya. Sakura membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan bayangan hitam besar di dekatnya. Sakura hampir menjerit dan refleks menonjok orang besar itu sampai terjatuh dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Chouji?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Okay, I give you 5 minutes for explain or runaway. The other choice I break your bone" kata Sakura.

"I need your help" kata Chouji. "Temanku sedang ada masalah, dia hanya terus menangis dan melahap habis semua cemilanku. Aku tak bisa mengatasinya. Sakura, tolong bantu aku" pintanya.

"For God's sake, Chouji aku ini bukan ahli terapi atau psikiatrist" kata Sakura tapi ia bergegas mengambil mantelnya untuk mengcover gaun malamnya. "Now, where's she?"

"Di rumahku" jawab Chouji mengikuti Sakura keluar apartemennya.

Hanya berbeda beberapa blok untuk sampai ke rumah Chouji. Sakura terkejut begitu melihat siapa teman bermasalah Chouji. Itu Ino!

"Ino, letakkan penyemprot keju itu sekarang juga" kata Sakura ngeri melihat keadaan Ino saat ini. "Ino, apa yang terjadi tidak sebanding dengan semua kalori yang kau makan saat ini"

"Untuk apa lagi, Sakura? Aku orang jahat dan inilah karmanya. Pernikahanku hancur!" kata Ino merengek sambil mengunyah cemilan Chouji.

"Hei, hei, aku orang yang menghancurkan pernikahan kalian, ingat? Aku juga orang jahat" kata Sakura. "Now, if you don't mind, maukah kau berbagi snack itu padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tampak enggan untuk memberikannya.

"Oh, lihat snack itu tampak enak sekali, bisakah aku juga merasakannya?" bujuk Sakura.

Sakura membujuk seperti membujuk anak kecil, tapi justru bujukan itu berhasil membuat Ino memberikan semua snack Chouji. Sakura mengambil semuanya dan melemparkannya pada Chouji.

"Aku menyesal, Sakura. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku malu. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu. I really sorry, Sakura" kata Ino menyesal.

"Ino…" panggil Sakura. "Bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi?" tanya Sakura tersenyum.

"Shut up, Forehead" kata Ino tertawa.

Sakura-pun ikut tertawa. Dendamnya selama inipun menghilang begitu saja. Ino memang sudah berubah. Hanya perminta maafan simple namun mendalam membuat Sakura lega.

"Ino, you shouldn't worry. They loves you" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura, I think, mereka baik padaku karena kau pergi" kata Ino.

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Ino. "And one more thing, Ino, don't ever hurt Kyou" kata Sakura serak.

"Sakura, Kyou and I were over" kata Ino lirih.

"Just wait and see, Pig" kata Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan tidur, berhentilah mengacau di rumah Chouji. Aku tidak ingin bibiku memiliki reputasi buruk" kata Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Sakura" panggil Ino. "Thank you. And I really sorry" kata Ino lagi.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Pig" kata Sakura lagi lalu pergi. _Itu hanya masa lalu… dan sekarang aku harus melepaskannya. Kyou, Ino, everything…,_ batin Sakura sedih.

Sakura kembali ke apartemennya, namun kakinya melangkah ke tempat lain. Menuju kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Sakura menekan bell itu hanya sekali. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya Freak out menekan terus-terusan sampai di bukakan.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke terkejut menatap kedatangan team matenya itu tengah malam dengan mantel yang menutupi gaun tidurnya.

"… aku lupa apa yang ingin ku bicarakan. Selamat malam" kata Sakura berbalik pergi.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Sasuke mengambil mantelnya.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke. I'm fine" kata Sakura lelah.

"Sakura"

"I'm fine!" bentaknya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kalau aku butuh bantuanmu, aku berharap kau tidak keberatan" kata Sakura lalu pergi.

THE_LAST_REASON

"Kyou! Wait me up!" seru Sakura mengejar Kyou.

Saat ini Kyou sedang jogging di pagi hari karena kegundahan hatinya dan Sakura berusaha untuk bicara dengan Kyou. Mereka sudah lari lebih dari 4 jam dan stamina Kyou masih tetap sedangkan Sakura nafasnya hampir habis.

"I'm not in the mood" jawab Kyou asal dan terus berlari.

"Kyou, please!" pinta Sakura terengah-engah. "Kyou!" serunya lemah dan terjatuh. Kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Parahnya saat itu sedang tanjakan dan akhirnya dia terguling ke bawah. Sakura terus berguling sampai akhirnya berhenti di kubangan lumpur.

"Sakura?" tanya Kyou memastikan. "Sakura!" serunya panik dan langsung menyusul Sakura ke bawah.

Kyou panik dan langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah Hokage ke-III. Dalam perjalanan dia bertemu Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, dan Naruto. Karena melihat kehebohan dan kepanikan Kyou, mereka akhirnya ikut membawa Sakura yang setengah sadar menuju rumah Hokage ke-III.

"Oh, my God, Sakura dear!" seru Kurenai terkejut melihat Sakura diarak oleh pria-pria muda nan tampan Konoha itu.

"Sakura, what happened?" tanya Azuma terkejut. "Konohamaru, call Kabuto sekarang juga" perintahnya.

Konohamaru bergerak cepat langsung mencari Kabuto dan kembali hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Kabuto mengecheck dan ternyata Sakura hanya keseleo. Kurenai membantu Sakura membersihkan diri lalu Sakura memakai baju Konohamaru.

"For God's sake, Sakura, kau membuat semua orang panik. What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me? Heart attack!" sembur Kyou begitu Sakura sudah bersih.

"Aku… mengambil jalan pintas" kata Sakura berbohong.

"Sakura!" geram Kyou.

"It's all your fault, Kyou! Aku mencoba bicara denganmu, aku bahkan sudah lari bersamamu 4 jam lebih, aku kelelahan dan begitulah jadinya" balas Sakura.

Kyou menghela nafas lelah. Kyou menutup pintu dapur sehingga hanya mereka berdua di dapur itu. Dengan dumelan Naruto dan Konohamaru, yang lain meninggalkan area dapur.

"I'm sorry, Kyou" kata Sakura sedih.

"Kau sudah merusak malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam terindahku, Sakura" kata Kyou.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really mean it. I'm trying to protect you, Kyou. But, now I know, I was wrong. I ruined everything, I…" Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Look, Kyou, Ino sudah berubah, aku bisa jamin itu. Dia bukan lagi yang dulu"

"Sakura" kali ini Kyou yang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "I already canceling my wedding" kata Kyou.

"What? Are you fucking insane?" seru Sakura membuat semua yang ada di rumah itu penasaran. "Oh, My, God! Thanks God, My uncle is an idiots! Dia bahkan lebih bodoh dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu dulu membuatku marah, Sakura" kata Kyou. "Kau satu-satunya Haruno selain aku, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka" kata Kyou. "Jadi kemarin malam aku membatalkan semuanya"

"Kyou, setelah semuanya beres kau harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena kau memiliki keponakan cerdas sepertiku" kata Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Bersiaplah 29 jam lagi kau akan menikah" kata Sakura beranjak pergi.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura masuk ke ruangan Tsunade, Tsunade tidak seperti biasanya, tampak segar dan tidak mabuk sama sekali.

"Shisou, I need your help" kata Sakura. "Dalam 29 jam aku akan membuat sebuah pesta pernikahan untuk Kyou dan Ino. Aku butuh semua orang cerdas di Konoha. Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Shino, Madara, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Karin, Konan, Naruto, Konohamaru, Kakuzu, Hinata, Tenten, dan Pein. Aku berharap Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou juga bisa ikut membantu" kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Sakura, dear. Kau tak harus…" Tsunade menatap sedih muridnya yang berbakat itu.

"Yes, I have to, Shisou" kata Sakura menyela. "Jadi, Shisou, apa kau bisa membantuku mengumpulkan orang-orang cerdas itu?"

"Bisa saja, Sakura, tapi apakah kau yakin? Naruto dan Konohamaru?" tanyanya ragu.

"Trust me, Shisou, orang pilihanku takkan salah" kata Sakura.

Dalam 1 jam berikutnya semua orang yang Sakura sebutkan sudah siap di ruang rapat. Sakura memimpin rapat dan menjelaskan semuanya. Selama 3 jam di rapat mereka membuat konsep kasar pesta pernikahan Kyou lalu setelah itu mereka bekerja dengan kilat untuk menjadikan nyata konsep itu. Mereka bekerja sangat keras lebih dari 18 jam.

"Menurut undangan pesta Kyou akan diadakan 8 jam lagi" kata Sakura setelah semuanya beres. "Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, pulang dan bersiap-siaplah. Terima kasih" kata Sakura membubarkan mereka semua.

Yang menjadi pembawa acara dalam pesta itu adalah Mitarashi Anko. Semua tampak cantik dan tampan, Sakura tak kalah dalam hal dandan. Dia tampak seperti malaikat di pesta itu. Begitu eye catching. Pesta berjalan sangat lancar dan mewah. Semuanya perfect. Sakura minum cukup banyak di pesta itu, tiba saatnya pelepasan pasangan pengantin itu. Mereka melepas dengan haru, namun Sakura tetap berdiri dan diam. Dia hanya tersenyum mengcover semua sakit hatinya. Mobil pengantin telah hilang dari pandangan semua hadirin pesta itu. Sakura naik ke podium dan mengambil mic dan berteriak:

"THE PARTY IS NEVER END!" serunya.

"WHOOOOOO!" seru orang-orang setengah sadar dan setengah dikuasai alkohol itu.

"Somebody must stop that pinky" kata Madara yang masih sepenuhnya sadar.

"Tidak perlu! She is hot" kata Hidan yang sudah setengah mabuk itu.

Dan pesta terus berlanjut semakin malam semakin menggila. Hanya sedikit yang masih waras di pesta itu sayangnya Sakura tidak termasuk diantara orang-orang waras itu. (Sementara mereka masih sibuk berpesta, mari kita data orang-orang yang masih waras. Dimulai dari clan Uchiha ada Madara, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Dari clan Hyuuga hanya Neji, sayang sekali Hinata tidak kuat minum alkohol dan langsung pingsan setelah minum segelas. Dari clan Nara ada Shikamaru. Dari clan Sarutobi ada Hokage ke-III, Azuma, dan Konohamaru – dia masih di bawah umur jadi tidak diijinkan untuk minum – sedangkan Kurenai sudah pulang duluan mengurus Zakure. Dari group Akatsuki ada Pein, Konan – dia tidak diijinkan minum –, Sasori. Dari group Hebi ada…, salah ternyata semua tewas kecuali pemimpin mereka yang sudah disebutkan di clan Uchiha. Dari clan Hatake ada Kakashi. Dari clan Uzumaki ada Naruto – tumben sekali dia tidak mabuk –. Dari clan Aburame ada Shino. Dari Suna ada Gaara. Lalu ada Sai, Tsunade, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Genma – Izumo dan Kotetsu sudah tereliminasi 1 jam setelah pelepasan pengantin –. Lalu ada… um, okay cukup itu saja).

"This night is really really reaaaallllyyyy~ PERFECT!" seru Sakura keras memakai Mic dan membuat para orang waras itu refleks menutup kuping.

"Okay, satu orang harus hentikan kegilaan Haruno Sakura ini" kata Itachi.

"Shisou, kenapa kau tidak urus saja cucumu itu" kata Orochimaru sebal.

"Oyaji sudah pulang duluan karena tidak tahan dengan tingkah urakan Sakura" kata Azuma menghela nafas.

"Kau seharusnya tangani keponakanmu itu, Azuma" kata Kakashi santai.

"Dan kau gurunya seharusnya juga bisa menanganinya" kata Azuma menyulut rokoknya. "Dan kau tahu benar dia takkan pernah tunduk padaku"

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" seru Sakura dengan mic di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang waras.

"Our troublemaker come" kata Genma malas.

"ANYBODY HERE?" seru Sakura dengan mic lagi.

"Haruno, kusarankan kau letakan mic itu sekarang juga" kata Gaara yang sakit kepala melihat tingkah urakan gadis pink bermata emerald itu.

"AH! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" seru Sakura senang masih dengan mic. "Hello, Kazekage-sama! I'm Sakura and I'm glad you're still alive!" seru Sakura dengan mic yang mati itu.

Semua orang waras itu menatap ke sound sistem dan menemukan Shikamaru yang sudah mematikan semua peralatan sound sistem. Mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Hah, hidup itu sulit" kata Sakura menghela nafas. "Oh ya, Everybody. Good Job!" seru Sakura.

"Um, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"I don't know" jawab Sakura menghela nafas. "Ne, masih ingat tentang the reasons why Kyou don't belong with Ino?" tanya Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura kembali berceloteh, "The First reason is Ino is a Bitch and Kyou is a good guy. The Second reason is Ino is a shopaholic! And the last reason is…" Sakura meneguk beernya lagi. "Karena ada satu orang gadis yang sangat mencintainya dan siap mati untuknya. Mereka bertemu 7 tahun lalu, ketika si gadis kecil ini kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah misi dan cinta pertamanya meninggalkannya untuk membalas dendam. Saat itu, gadis itu tak pernah bisa melihat seorangpun didepannya. Dia merasa sendirian sampai Kyou menarik tangan gadis itu dan membimbingnya keluar. Gadis itu bisa melewatinya. Sejak saat itu, gadis itu menaruh hatinya pada Kyou. 4 tahun lalu, Kyou dengan senyum sumringahnya memberitahu gadis itu kalau dia bertemu seorang wanita yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menyembunyikan keruntuhan dunianya. Dia terus bertahan sampai Kyou akhirnya berkata ingin mempertemukan gadis itu dengan gadis pujaannya. Semua itu bagai mimpi buruk baginya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hilang tanpa jejak dan mencoba move on" kata Sakura menghela nafas. "4 tahun. Selama 4 tahun namun perasaannya tak pernah berubah. She was freak out mengetahui gadis pujaan Kyou adalah musuh bebuyutannya dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Kyou" kata Sakura. "Nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Yeah, it's me. Bukan hanya Ino musuh besarku yang membuatku mencoba untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Kyou, tapi karena aku gila. Karena aku mencintai pamanku sendiri dan tak rela melepaskannya"

Semua menatap Sakura terkejut yang terlihat frustasi dan menangis. Hanya Tsunade yang tahu itu. Tsunade berpindah ke samping Sakura dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sakura, dear" kata Tsunade prihatin. "Ini sudah 4 tahun, dear. Dan kau bilang kau benar-benar akan move on"

"Wait, Hokage ke-V, kau tahu soal ini? Dan kau mengijinkan Sakura-chan pergi?" tanya Sai, mencoba menutupi kemarahannya.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sama sekali dan membuat seperti dia benar-benar menghilang!" protes Sasuke.

"Ck, shut up, Uchiha. Aku yang menyuruh Shisou dan Jii-chan tutup mulut" kata Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura-san?" panggil Konan cemas.

"I'm trying to move on, Shisou, tapi hubunganku tak berlangsung lama. Satu bulan paling lama" kata Sakura menghela nafas. "Ada yang tanpa sepengetahuanku punya anak, padahal saat kami kencan dia bilang dia tak pernah menikah sebelumnya! Lalu ada yang ternyata sudah bertunangan, Psyco, bahkan orang yang terakhir kuputusin adalah seorang Gay!" seru Sakura frustasi. "A Gay, Shisou!" protes Sakura marah. "Thank for Uchiha Sasuke yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta" sindir Sakura sebal.

"Wait, wait, Haruno, apa maksudmu itu?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Ketika dia masuk kamarku dan melihat foto team 7, apa yang ditanyakan adalah soal Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. For God's Sake! I'm his girlfriend, dan setiap detiknya dia selalu menanyakan soal Sasuke!" protes Sakura. "Hah, seharusnya aku percaya pada Haku" gumamnya.

"What?" tanya Shino penasaran dengan gumaman Sakura.

"Life is hard, my friend!" seru Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sempoyongan. "BANTAL!" serunya memeluk tubuh Chouji yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Konohamaru, do your job" kata Azuma.

Konohamaru menghela nafas lelah. "Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Saku-nee" kata Konohamaru malas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasori, bisa tolong bantu Konohamaru? Kalau Sakura masih bertingkah tolol langsung ikat dia dengan chakra stringmu. Shikamaru juga, tolong bantu dia menahannya dengan menginjak bayangan Sakura. Kabuto, tolong awasi dia pastikan dia tidak membuat luka sedikitpun karena kebodohannya" kata Azuma.

"Lakukan apa yang dia katakan, Kabuto" kata Orochimaru menyetujui.

"Baik" jawab Kabuto.

"Baiklah" kata Sasori datar.

"So troublesome" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Hanya mengingatkan, Hokage ke-III tidak mentolerir luka sekecil apapun pada Haruno bahkan bila luka itu disebabkan oleh kebodohannya sendiri" kata Pein tenang dan datar.

"Itu benar" kata Azuma. "Dan Konohamaru, pastikan dia benar-benar pulang ke apartemennya. Kau tak ingin diceramahi oleh oyaji seperti saat kau membiarkannya bermalam di tempat Uchiha setelah makan malam itu, kan" kata Azuma mengingatkan.

"Argh, kau benar-benar berhutang banyak padaku, Saku-nee" kata Konohamaru sebal menaikan Sakura kepunggungnya.

"Sifat over protective shisou pada Sakura memang sedikit berlebihan" kata Tsunade menghela nafas.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura terbangun. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia masih memakai dressnya dan make upnya belum dihapus. Heels 8 cmnya tergeletak begitu saja di sisi tempat tidur. Sakura bangkit dan mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya.

_Oh, shit, kemarin malam aku terlalu banyak minum,_ pikir Sakura menyesal.

Sakura menuju ke kamar mandinya. Membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke dapur menyeduh secangkir coklat panas untuk menemaninya pagi ini.

"Argh, aku tak bisa ingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam" kata Sakura menghela nafas.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya namun semua yang terbayang hanya Kyou, Kyou, dan Kyou. Setiap sudut apartemennya mengingatkannya pada Kyou. Kyou sedang ini, Kyou sedang itu. Sakura membuka matanya. Air matanya perlahan mengalir, dadanya terasa sesak. Selalu seperti itu setiap kenangan Kyou merasuki otaknya.

"This is bad" kata Sakura frustasi.

Sakura bangkit dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, dalam satu koper. Merapihkan apartemennya dan siap meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura berjalan melewati pinggiran agar tidak terlalu banyak berpapasan dengan orang. Dan itu benar-benar sukses. Sakura berdiri di luar gerbang besar Konoha. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menghela nafas.

_Goodbye, Konoha. Mungkin untuk selamanya,_ batin Sakura. Sedih rasanya meninggalkan desa itu, tapi di setiap sudut desa itu membuatnya teringat akan kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mulai melangkah dengan pasti. Sementara beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya di antara pepohonan.

"Target melewati batas 1" kata Neji memberitahu teamnya.

"Target melewati batas 2" kata Itachi memberitahu teamnya.

"Target melewati batas 3" kata Madara.

"Target melewati batas 4" kata Shino. "Pasukan batas 5 bersiap menangkap target"

"Roger" jawab pasukan batas 5 yaitu; Shikamaru, Sasori, Sasuke, Kankurou, dan Kakuzu.

"Now" kata Madara.

Dan dengan serentak pasukan batas 5 menangkap Sakura dan membekuknya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

"Bisa beritahu apa maksud ini semua?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Well, miss, Hokage ke-III menugaskan kami menangkapmu kalau kau keluar dari Konoha selama 1 bulan ini" kata Kakuzu.

"Wait, what?" protes Sakura.

"Kau di hukum tak boleh keluar selama 1 bulan, Sakura, ingat?" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Okay, this is crazy. Positive crazy!" kata Sakura frustasi. "Aku tak percaya dia belum mencabut hukumanku! Aku sudah membuat pernikahan Kyou menjadi pernikahan paling perfect di dunia! Dan kakek masih menghukumku?" protes Sakura sepanjang jalan menuju gedung Hokage.

_Inilah kenapa wanita begitu menyebalkan,_ pikir para pasukan itu.

Sakura melangkah tegas menuju ke gedung Hokage. Dia langsung menuju ruangan kakeknya di tingkat atas dan membuka pintunya tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kakek masih tidak mencabut hukumanku?" protes Sakura. "Aku sudah merancang dan membuat pernikahan Kyou berjalan sempurna!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau merancang dan membuat pernikahan Kyou sempurna akan membebaskanmu dari hukuman" kata Hokage ke-III. "Dan sekarang aku ada tamu, Sakura"

Sakura menatap tamu-tamu Hokage. Gaara, Temari, Pein, Konan, Tsunade, Azuma, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Kabuto. Sakura kembali menatap Hokage ke-III.

"Aku harus kembali ke Tokyo sekarang. Banyak orang yang membutuhkanku disana, jii-chan! Kouta membutuhkanku, dan yang paling penting, Karierku di pertaruhkan!" kata Sakura menggebrak meja.

"Masa hukumanmu masih tersisa 29 hari lagi, Sakura" kata Hokage ke-III menghela nafas. "Sekarang kembali ke rumah, dan kita bahas ini nanti"

Sakura menggebrak meja untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau karierku hancur, percayalah jii-chan, aku akan akhiri hidupku kurang dari 10 menit setelah aku mengetahuinya" kata Sakura dingin lalu pergi.

"Biarkan di pergi, Shisou" kata Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Dia harus menghadapinya, Tsunade" kata Hokage ke-III tenang.

"Dia berusaha untuk move on! Dia tersiksa disini, Shisou!" kata Tsunade bersikeras.

"Running away doesn't solve anything" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Dokter adalah hidupnya! Dia sudah kehilangan Kyou lalu Shisou akan buat dia kehilangan kariernya? Satu-satunya yang membuatnya hidup?" protes Tsunade.

"Kita sudah memberikan kesempatan, Tsunade. 4 tahun. Tapi tak ada yang berubah. Dimanapun lukanya tetap terbuka" kata Hokage ke-III menutup matanya.

"Tapi, Shisou!" protesnya lagi.

"Kita kembali ke poko pembicaraan" kata Hokage ke-III. "Kalian semua masuklah" kata Hokage ke-III pada pasukan perbatasan itu.

THE_LAST_REASON

Sakura membanting kopernya begitu sampai di apartemennya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa santainya dan perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya segera berakhir" bisik Sakura sedih.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto cemas yang masuk apartemen Sakura lewat jendela.

Sakura menatap Naruto sedih. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Naruto dengan sigap langsung berpindah ke samping Sakura dan merangkulnya mencoba menenangkan.

"It's hurts, Naruto. It still hurts" kata Sakura menangis.

Naruto hanya bisa merangkul wanita yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Hatinya seperti tersayat mendengar seberapa menderitanya wanita ini kehilangan hatinya.

THE_LAST_REASON

Continued or Discontinued, tergantung review ^^


End file.
